Pleasures of a Demon King
by ShadowLake
Summary: A demon, Jacobe, and a vampire, Shadow fall in love after a long situation...I own Jacobe and Shadow...XD


Pleasures of a Demon King

(November 1891)

He was a demon...Soon to be the King of all demons and there of...His mother was a whore; when she gave birth to him, she abandoned him on his fathers' doorstep. He took his son in and raised him as a proud, trained young man. At the age of seventeen, he fought alongside his father in the Battle of Rage. He and his father fought the Devil itself. The fiend slaughtered everything in its path. Then it turned on Jacobe and his father. The king fought with all he had but the Devil got the upper hand. As it neared, the king pushed his son away, saving him from death.

"Get out of here! Go through the portal! Now Jacobe!" his father yelled.

The young demon backed into a scorching rock, wide eyed as the fiend clawed and tore his father to shreds. He screamed and ran to the portal, the sight and screams of his father's agony forever burned into his young mind...

(Present day, London England)

It has been one hundred and ten years since that dreadful day...He remembered it like it was yesterday...The heat from the scorching flames, the fear he felt for his father's life, the hate toward the ugly fiend...The will to kill it...No matter what...He still heard his fathers' screams of agony...Still remembered how he died...Nightmares haunted him every night...The sight of his fathers' ripped flesh, the fiend's bloody claws, the amount of blood...He screamed, holding his head as memories bombarded his mind. He vowed he would slay the fucker...No matter if it cost him his very life...

He is known as Jacobe the Fierce, Jacobe the Warrior and Jacobe the Coldhearted, King of all Demons and thereof. Everyone feared him, but his men honored him. Although, he wasn't always like this. As a boy he smiled, laughed and dreamed as a boy should. He lived in a world where he and his father were revered. He looked like a demon. Ruggedly handsome...Like his father...He looked like a King...Brunette shoulder length wavy hair that sat upon his shoulders so beautifully. Tanned skin, tattoos running down each arm and a pair of eagle wings on his back. He wore a band on his right bicep that resembles an eagle, known for its ability to survive and its majesticness. He had horns that protruded from the corners of his forehead, slightly curving backwards. Their caramel-like color stark against his dark hair. He stood exactly at six foot three. His body was of a god. Muscles everywhere. His chest and arms were tight like a body builders'. He has the legs of a stallion. He was built like a wall. But what a mysterious wonder was that his eyes were a greenish caramel color...  
>Women flocked to him. He did like the attention, but he craved a woman who would love him for him, not what he could give her. He wanted her to love and accept him for him because he was impatient and hard to live with. But he hated to be alone, needed someone to make him happy, make him live with his past, not wake up every night due to a reoccurring nightmare that just wouldn't leave. He also wanted her to know what she wanted sexually. He wanted a passionate, stubborn, sexy woman who was also a little aggressive. His soul contained the mark of Instinct, knowing immediately by just a look at her, she'd be his...He made a quest, vowing he'd find that one female...His female...No matter what it took...<p>

(Five years later)

I am known as the Archer...The Bloodthirsty Archer...I've got such a name because I am a Vampire and with the scent of blood, I turn into a bloodthirsty creature. Shadow the Bloodthirsty Archer. My father is a Vampire and my mother is an angel. But I'm all Vampire. I have a sister, much older, who is all angel. Betty is her name. Love her to death. I love my job. People call me the Archer because when I shoot, I never miss. I have small fangs that grow a little larger when I'm thirsty. I'm five foot one, short for my species. Short and thick. Long curly Chestnut brown hair that descended down to my pert ass. I wore it down most of the time, but sometimes I wore it in a ponytail...  
>Anywho, I love to shoot. Take aim with an arrow in my bow. It was told to me that I was to be honored with these powers when I became of age. Fifteen was when I was given my first crossbow. I wasn't afraid to use it. I placed the arrow on the string and shot. Perfect aim. I loved my line of work...Puts food on the table for Betty...I can't eat what she eats...I love blood and that's all that counts in my book. I also love being weird, random and stubborn...<br>Betty, my sister, is an angel. Large white wings with streaks of gold within. They appeared at will. She has this..._glow_ about her...Makes anyone stare...Long, pin straight dark brown hair, blue eyes, tall and thin...Love her...Anyway, she wants me to find a man...I don't want one now...Sure, when I see couples holding hands or kissing, I want what they have...But I can't...I just can't...And believe me, I've gotten my shares of offers and numbers, so it's not like I'm on my little own here...I also know that I'm not ready for a man...Even though they are handsome as hell...Sighs...I am over three hundred years old...Betty has been nagging me for over two hundred years to find one...But I can't...Also my archery is very important to me...I haven't given into her and I will...

"Betty, come on. Do we have to go?" I complained as she pulled me through the mall.

"Yes we do. I'm determined to find you-"

"Don't even say it." I said, pulling my arm from her grasp when we stopped.

"A man." she concluded.

I sighed, knowing no good would come of this if I argued with her. She's older than me, (try seven hundred years) and more wise. She is known as Betty the Thinker or Betty the Wise. In this case, she was just wasting her time.

"Here. Try these on." she said, handing me a skirt and a t-shirt.

I sighed and grabbed them, steaming into a dressing room. I slammed the door, causing the customers and clerks to stare at the door then Betty. She waved at them happily. I threw the outfit on the bench and scoffed.

"I hate it when she does this..." I mumbled to myself.

"Shade, try it on. I know you'll like it." she said through the door.

I sighed and slowly undressed. Just in my bra and panties, I looked at my body in the mirror. I wasn't skinny but I wasn't fat either. I am thick. especially in the hips, thighs, ass and breasts. I'm a C. Not too big but not too small either...The thing is, I feel vulnerable about my body...

"So? How's it look?" Betty asked.

I sighed and slid the skirt on. Black, short and frilly. Then I looked at the shirt. AC/DC! My mood brightened immediately. Highway to Hell! I loved that album! I slid it on and smiled.

"Perfect." I said and opened the door.

She turned and looked at me. She smiled and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Bet. Forgive me?"

"Of course. Just don't call me 'Bet'. Let's go." she said and walked to a line.

"Ok Bet." I said and laughed...

We were invited to a party, a party of one of the richest werewolves (Lykae) around. His name is Bonny, Bon for short. Huge male...Betty fell in love with him the first time she laid eyes upon him...He is the same way...Sighs...I brought my bow and arrows with me, despite Betty's complaints. People stared at us...But me mostly...Because of my outfit and my weapon...AC/DC t-shirt and my short, frilly black skirt. It was shorter than usual...But I didn't care...  
>Jacobe stood on the far side of the room, his arms crossed against his large, his eyes observing. He leaned against the wall, placing his foot on it. He wondered why he let Bon talk him into coming here...Bon wanted him to meet his 'female' friends and maybe have him hook up with one of them...He growled at how he came here, allowing Bon to flaunt his demon friend to all of the women...Horny women at that...He almost got mauled by a group of nymphs...Jesus...He wasn't going to touch another female until he found 'her'. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Then Instinct flared to life inside of him. His eyes snapped open and he pushed off of the wall, quickly looking around the crowded room.<p>

"Hey handsome. Wanna spend the night with me and my sister?" a nymph asked sensually.

He shook his head and walked slowly into the crowd...

I craved blood; something they didn't have. Ugh! I had to find Betty and tell her I needed to hunt.. Something small...Eh, animal blood wasn't as good as immortal's blood...But it would be enough to hold me over...I turned and surveyed the crowd; looking for Betty when our eyes met...

He stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes grew wide at the sight of me. His heartbeat quickened. I heard it and shivered, my fangs lengthening. He was the most gorgeous male I have ever seen...Shoulder length wavy dark brown hair, sexy caramel-colored horns and beautiful eyes...My God...I can't stop staring...  
>He wore all black...His black shirt tucked into black jeans...His black shirt was taught against his large chest. Made me want to touch it and sigh...His arms were beautiful; even though he wore a trench coat, I made out his lovely physique. His legs were tight. Thick with muscle. His structure from shoulders to waist was in the shape of a V...I drooled at the mere sight of him...His belt buckle was of an eagle, wings spread wide, claws outstretched in a menacing pose...He wore a flowing trenchcoat and black combat boots. My eyes grew wide and my heart raced...<p>

'She's mine...My female...' he thought as his eyes raked over my body.

She was exquisite...Long chestnut curly hair down to her ass, covering her shoulder and one of those plump, grabbable breasts...Oh those breasts...He wondered how I'd react to his large hands possessing them...Would she like it? Would she moan for more?...  
>He shivered at the mere thought...Her hips were maddening, her legs were thick...And her lips were pink like a pink rose petal...Her tongue darted across those luscious lips...His shaft pulsed harder...He had to have me...<p>

I blushed as he kept staring. I turned, practically running out of there. He quickly followed me. I ran into the woods, seeking refuge from that gorgeous male. I flashed to a tree and climbed the huge trunk. I had to stop in the middle of all of these thick branches where I spotted a squirrel and snatched it, piercing its neck in seconds. I groaned on relief as the warm metallic liquid I had grown quite fond of flowed down my throat. Then I sensed a male's presence nearby. I placed the squirrel down and slowly peaked down at the leafy ground. There he was...

'My God...He's gorgeous...Wait! Why is he stalking me?'

I grabbed my bow and arrow and poised for a shot. He suddenly looked up, scanning the tree tops. I held my breath.

"I'm not going to to hurt you. I just want to talk to you..." he said deeply.

'Oh...' His voice was deep...Sent shivers up and down my spine. I closed my eyes but said nothing.

"I know you are here somewhere...I'm not leaving until I see and talk to you..."

"Why are you stalking me?" I asked finally.

He quickly turned around and looked up...Right at me...Those eyes...I shook my head and tightened my grip on my arrow.

'Stay focused, Shadow...' I said to myself.

"Well?"

"I'm not stalking you."

"What would you call it then? Enlighten me."

"Interest...Want...Would you come down, please?"

"Why? So you can gape at me again?"

His eyes grew wide then he smiled...Oh dear God...Gorgeous...

"You gaped at me too, beautiful. Now come down."

"Oh, by that smirk, I know you enjoyed it!"

"Oh, come on. Please?" he asked.

I sighed and placed my bow and arrow in the same hand and stood.

"Wait! Don't jump!" he yelled.

I did and landed gracefully, thank you. He gawked at me as I stood. He towered over me...Geesh...

"Happy now?" I asked, poising my arrow at him again.

He shook his head yes then looked down at me. When his gaze met my breasts, my nipples hardened. I growled and let go of the arrow, making contact with his shoulder. He winced.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled, becoming angry.

"For gawking at me! Stop it!" I yelled.

His eyes grew a bright green. I hesitated but grabbed another arrow.

"You wanna shoot me again, then go ahead. But you will be mine. I vow it." he growled.

I was appalled...'His? Oh hell no!'

"Yours? I belong to no man!" I yelled and shot again.

He didn't flinch...Impressive...My eyes narrowed...

"Well, you mind as well keep lookin' because obviously I ain't the one." I said and turned.

He growled and walked forward, grabbing my arm. I cried out as he spun me around. He grabbed my bow and arrows; snapping them all in half...

"NO!" I cried, trying to grab them from him.

He pushed me away and threw my bow to the ground and stomped on it until it was crushed...I landed on my ass a couple yards away...I was forced to watch him destroy my life...I was vulnerable...I watched in horror as it all was crushed..._Crushed_...My heart broke before my my teary eyes...Tears began to fall...  
>He yanked the arrows from his body without even a flinch and threw them away. He looked back at me and stopped...<p>

'I made my woman cry...' He felt a sharp pang of guilt.

Then he looked closer...Blood?

"Your tears are red?" he asked, slowly approaching me.

I scrambled away only to be stilled by his large hand on my arm. He got a good look at my tears.

"Is it blood?" he asked curiously.

"What the hell do you think? Let go of me!" I cried, struggling in his iron grip.

He didn't let go. I kicked him in the stomach. He grunted but didn't double over like anyone else would. He pushed me down to the forest floor and straddled me. My eyes grew wide when he pinned my wrists to the cool, leafy ground. Before I could scream, he kissed me...

'My God...So nice...She tastes like vanilla...Got to claim her...But I can't hurt her...What if she's a virgin? Then she'd be tight...Jesus...Got to mark her...Take her...'

I tried to move but I couldn't...I'm trapped...But...He smells so good...Sandalwood and cinnamon...Wait! Where's betty?...But my God...He's a damn good kisser...And is that? Oh my...

He hellishly ground his massive erection against my center. He groaned and inched my arms over my head...I can't believe I'm not stopping him...He slowly kissed down to my neck, his soft lips lingering on my soft, sensitive skin...I shivered and the only word that came to mind was..._Lower_...  
>He licked my neck and growled. His horns grew straighter...Oh...<p>

"The only way I'll know you're mine is if I'm inside of you..." he growled.

I gasped. My body loved the attention he was giving me...But my mind didn't really like it too much...But my body spoke louder than my mind...I needed to get away from him...

With all my might, I tossed him from me. He landed on his back with a grunt. I slowly stood and my fangs lengthened. He slowly got up and growled. His eyes turned a bright green but he didn't move. I hissed.

"I can kill you, Demon. Don't test me."

He raised an eyebrow and stepped forward.

"I'm no man's woman. Never was never will be..."

"You're my woman. I know that for a fact." he growled, his horns flaring a dark red.

My eyes narrowed.

"I'm not 'yours'. Goodbye, Demon..." I said and vanished...

I vanished before his eyes. They grew wide and he frantically searched the forest for me.  
>'NO! I can't lose her! She's my woman!...Damn it! I need her!'<br>He searched and searched the forest for me, but found nothing...He roared...

I tranced back to the party. I saw Betty and ran to her.

"Betty! We've gotta leave now!" I cried, grabbing her hands and looking back at the door.

"What is it, Shade?"

"A demon is after me! He says I'm his! Help me!"

Bon walked up behind Betty, concern on his face. The other guests gawked at me.

"Who is he?" he asked.

As I was about to explain, there was a loud crash where the door was. People screamed and crowded to the far end of the big room. I screamed, knowing it was the demon. Bon pushed Betty and I behind him, his massive figure blocking our view.  
>The demon burst in, looking crazed. He knew how he looked by the expressions of the various people in here. He was crazed because of 'her'. She made him crazy...For her...When he saw her, Instinct flared to life inside his tired soul. He had to have her...Never had these feelings (strong feelings) toward a woman in his four hundred and thirty year existance on Earth. Now that he had seen her, felt her, tasted her, (dear God...his hard shaft still ached for the touch of her soft lush little body beneath his), talked to her; He wanted to make her his...The thought alone filled his heart and soul with pure and desired anticipation...<p>

He scanned the room but no sign of her...But he _sensed_ her here. Then he looked at Bon...

_*There. Make her yours...Make her understand...*__  
><em>Instinct spoke from his soul. If only it were that easy...

"Jacobe? What are you doing?" Bon asked with a brow raised.

"Coming for what is mine."

"And what is yours? Shadow? Is the Archer yours?"

That was her name? Mysterious name for such a beautiful lass...

Jacobe nodded.

"Aye. The lass behind you is mine."

Betty looked at me then peaked around Bon's arm. Her eyes widened. This demon was handsome...Not to mention wealthy...He was the King of all Demons and there of...And he wanted Shade? She better jump on this opportunity...Even though he won't stop pursuing her no matter what...She wasn't called Betty the Wise for nothing...She saw it in his eyes. 'Protectiveness, yearning, Love, Want...' She looked back at me

"Shadow, he isn't lying...He is yours. You are his."

I shook my head, not believing her.

Bon suddenly stepped aside, revealing me to him. His eyes snapped to me. As his eyes remained on me, I felt naked...

"Shadow. Come." he said deeply, holding his hand out to me.

"You must be joking! No! You're crazy!" I cried, backing away.

Bon ushered the guests out then walked back to the scene, stopping behind Betty. Jacobe still held out his hand to me. I still refused.

"Shade...He's your mate. He's very powerful." my sister said softly.

"He can't be my...mate...I don't care that he's powerful...He crushed my life out there in those woods!" I cried, tears forming within my eyes.

Guilt flooded Jacobe. He did that out of pure anger...He had hurt her...He knew he had and he wasn't proud of it...Was there any way to make it up to her? He was going to do his damndest to make it up to her...No matter what...

He stepped forward. I stepped back. Bon stepped forward.

"Leave her be, Demon. You can see the lass is afraid of you."

"This doesn't concern you, Lykae. Why don't you have someone throw you a bone because I'm not leavin' without my female." he said, glaring at Bon.

Betty's eyes grew wide when Bon tensed and growled. The Demon growled. They began circling one another. Claws flexed and fangs lengthened, both men charged at one another...

Betty and I watched in fear as both men fought. Then it happened...After Bon threw a punch to Jacobe's face, bloodying his nose, Jacobe growled and threw a bone breaking punch into Bon's face, knocking him out cold. I gasped. Betty cried out and ran to him, kneeling beside him. His mouth and nose bled. With Betty's attention on Bon, Jacobe walked to me. His nose was bloodied but the rest of him was fine. He actually looked...Good after a fight..._'Shadow! Stay on focus!'_  
>His eyes were a fierce green, his horns, a menacing red. I was against the wall when he stopped in front of me. He gently grasped my arms, making sure his claws didn't pierce my skin. I looked up into his eyes...They were sad...Soft...He held me close and tranced to his mansion...<p>

Bon awoke with a splitting headache. Betty attended to his wounds. She prayed for a fast safe recovery. Since he was Immortal, he healed quite fast. But it didn't prevent a damn headache...

"Bonny! Are you feeling alright?" Betty asked with concern.

"I'm gonna murder that damn demon!" he growled, his fists tightened within the bed sheets.

"Bon...Jacobe is my sister's mate-"

"And?" he interrupted.

"And when she warms up to him, she will defend him."

He scowled at her, knowing she was right...'sighs'...But...

"What if she doesn't warm up to him? What if she never does? What if he has it wrong?"

Betty smiled softly, making him feel a little uneasy but at the same time releaved.

"She will, Bonny. Maybe not soon...But she will..."

"Yeah but-"

She interrupted him with a kiss...A long lingering kiss that made him crazy for her. He knew what she was doing and growled softly, pulling her into bed with him for more than just a kiss...

She needed a bath...After their encounter in the woods, she became a little dirty...But he didn't want to wash her while she was asleep...When they appeared in his home, she had battled his chest with her fists. He let her release her steam until she fainted...She was pale...He wondered when she last ate...What did she eat? He knew she wasn't a demoness...An angel? Maybe...She was as beautiful as an angel...  
>As he laid her down onto a bed that was rarely used, he sighed at the mere sight of her. With her hair fanned about her small lush body...Her clothing accented her lovely figure perfectly...Her skirt was short...Hiked up the creamy flesh of her thighs...He itched to run his fingers along my thighs...His shaft pulsed harder, his erection growing painfully hard. He ran his fingers softly along my thigh, groaning when I shivered. My nipples grew hard beneath my thin shirt. When he saw them, his mouth watered to taste them, to kiss them senseless...To flick them with his tongue, make her moan his name, crying for more...<br>With the pads of his fingers, he softly brushed my nipple...I gasped, my back arching slightly. Oh, how he wanted to come inside of her...At least '_feel'_ my tight sheath...He had to leave...To releave the demanding pressure that was building in his already hard penis. He hastily stood and quickly walked out of the room...He was off to his room; Looking for release...

"_Where am I? Oh no! I'm with...The Demon!"_

I had been asleep for some time now...'_But for how long?'_ My fangs grew when I sniffed the air...I had smelled him...He was in here sometime ago...The menacing urge to feed...From him...I couldn't...I won't...I was appalled at him for what he did to Bon...Yet Jacobe held no malice toward me...Hell he already hurt me; Crushing my life like it was an insect or something...  
>Anger flared. <em>'How dare he! Then drag me here?'<em>

_'Is it all that bad?'_ Betty softly said telepathically.

I scowled.

_'Yes sister...It is bad...I don't want nothing to do with him! He's hurt me beyond repair...'_

_'He wants to make things right...He wants to apologize for his hurtful actions...Forgive him, Shade...'_

_'I can't...'_

A knock. '_Him'..._I folded my arms across my chest as he opened the door. He looked inside. When he saw that I was awake, he smiled and his eyes lit up...With hope...

"May I come in?"

I reluctantly nodded. He came inside and walked to the bed and sat down on the edge. He looked at me. His eyes were so...Beautiful...I looked away, focusing on the room. Plush and beautiful. Plush cream colored carpeting, mahogany framework for this comfy bed; the bed also had a canopy that fell past the bed, almost reaching the floor. The bed was a Queen-size...The dresser was made out of mahogany wood, beautiful designs were carved into it...A huge mirror leaned on it, against the wall and the curtains were a maroon red...All of this was made for a woman...

'_Me...Made for me...'_

I shook my head. I don't want to be here...

"Are you hungry, Shadow?" he asked with concern.

_'Probably because I looked like shit...'_

"Yes...I am..."

He held his hand out to me. I looked at it then up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll make you something, lass."

I shook my head.

"I don't eat the foods you eat."

He laid his hand on his lap and cocked his head, looking at me. I felt like I was being analyzed...I sighed...

"What are you? Your species...And what do you eat?" he asked curiously.

I crossed my arms.

"Why do you care..."

His intent was to help me, not harm me. I sensed this...But why does he care? He seems...Different from the evening last...

"I do...care..." he said softly.

He turned his head and my eyes saw the smooth shin of his neck. My fangs lengthened to bite him...Feed from him...Shocked, I scrambled off of the bed to the window sill, ashamed that I had to feed now...From...The Demon...  
>He shot to his feet and was behind me in a flash. He softly grasped my shoulders with his large hands. I imagined them holding me tight...Feeling me...Groping me...I shivered...<p>

"Are you alright, Shadow?" he asked deeply.

I could sigh when he said my name. So deep...So sexy...Deep voices are so attractive...

"Yes...No, I'm not..." I said softly.

He softly turned me around and gently tugged my chin up. His eyes were so...Mesmerizingly beautiful...He looked down at me, wondering what was wrong.

"What is it, lass?"

I loved it when he called 'lass.' The name...Fit...

"Lass?"

I blinked.

"Jacobe...I'm a...Vampire..."

There I said it...I hope he doesn't judge me like others have...Calling me a 'Bloodsucker' or a 'Leech'...I looked up at him.

"That's it?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes...That's it..."

He cracked a smile...My heart nearly stopped...Handsome...I smiled softly, my fangs showing. He looked at them and straightened. He pulled me tightly against him and cradled my head in his large hand. He bent his head; the sight of his exposed skin mesmerizing me again...

"Bite me, Shadow...Feed from me..."

"No...I won't..." I said, struggling in his hold.

"You can and will." he said, forcing my lips to touch his warm skin.

Mesmerized...Failing...Losing control...Had to get him away from me...

With all my might, I pushed my hands against is chest. He stumbled back, catching his balance on the edge of the bed. He was astonished..._'How could she have the strength to push like that?' _He stepped forward. I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't come any closer, Demon."

He stopped but took another step toward me. I hissed, baring my fangs...He stopped...

"How could you? After crushing my life out in those woods, you want me to _'feed'_ from you?"

"Me and me alone."

'_An arrogant Demon...'_ My eyes narrowed at him...

"Secondly, did you feel righteous knockin' the hell out of Bon?"

He tensed. His body tensed as he thought of the evening last. He felt angered, forced to protect and possess what was his.

"I did what had to be done." he said deeply.

"What needed to be done? Enlighten me, demon."

"He kept what was mine from me, so I took the wolf out of that path, Now I have what was after...I have you..." he said, his voice softened.

"Me? You don't have me. I don't want you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You need to eat, lass."

"No I don't. I don't want to feed from you...You hurt me, Jacobe..."

Sadness and guilty washed over him. He had to make up for that...Get her a better bow...Golden arrows...They cost a fortune but she was worth it...

"Aye, lass...I know I hurt you...But I want to make it up to you..."

"How? By forcing me to feed from you? I hate you!" I cried, running from the room.

I just ran...Didn't know where I was going; didn't give a damn...I ran with tears in my eyes, tears that seemed to never end...

He stood there, shocked that I had said that. _'She hates me...Hell, does Bon mean a lot to her? Does she...Love him?'_ The thought angered him. He clenched his fists at his sides, his claws digging into his palms. He took a deep breath, controlling his anger. He shook his head, getting rid of that damn thought. He thought back to me again. _'She can't love him...Her sister is his mate...'_ He sat on the edge of the bed, dread and so many questions filling his wary heart and mind...He rubbed his neck, becoming wary. _'Face it Jacobe...She may not even warm up to you...You're just wasting your time...'_ an unexplained voice said in his mind.  
>NO! Instinct flared to life when he saw or even thought of her. She had to be his...He kept thinking of Instinct...<em>'It wouldn't lead me to the wrong female...would it?'<em> Instinct never failed his ancestors. His father slept with a whore, sure but she was still his mother, but his father never had the chance to find the right female Instinct spoke of...He wondered that if his father had lived, had found '_her_', would everything be different? Would he be living here? Be living with his beloved father? Oh, how he missed his father...Missed him terribly..._'Maybe this is my destiny...To be alone and miserable...'__  
><em>He bared his head in his hands. Miserable, yes he was...Alone...He was for the past four and a half centuries...He needed a female...A mate...A companion...A wife...He would win her over, even if it killed him. He stood and walked out of the room, determined to make up for his hurtful actions and to win over the woman of his dreams...

I ran and ran. I couldn't leave the mansion...Couldn't even trace..."Too young"...Bullshit! I ran to a door with a golden handle. It opened and I entered. I closed the door behind me. With my back and hands flat against the cold hard wood, I closed my eyes and willed my heart to slow down...Then I thought of him...How could he make me try to drink from him when he hurt me like this...But I was hungry...When I was this hungry, my sense of smell intensified unimaginably...Torture...Pure torture...I opened my eyes and looked around. A sad feeling emitted from the room...I slowly stepped forward, looking around.  
>The room was darkened slightly because of the dark curtains; they had been drawn. I wondered why they were closed...They hadn't been touched in a while, because of the amount of dust covering them...A maroon red they were...Now they looked grey...Oi...The carpet was still a creamy plush. A fireplace took up half the wall! My Lord! I haven't seen one this big in my lifetime! But it wasn't used in years...Another why floated through my mind...I bent down to get a better look when a voice inside my head told me not to. I stood straight and looked to my right. A large framed picture hung on the wall. I stepped to it to get a better look...<br>The picture was of a man with a...Crown? On his arm...He held it close to himself...He looked proud...As a King should...He looked a lot like Jacobe...Horns, hair, eyes and height..._'Was this man Jacobe's father? And was this man a King?'_ I slowly raised my arm and gently placed my hand on the portrait...I gasped...  
>I saw this man raising a son, training him like a soldier. Then they met in a royal gathering...Meeting all sorts of Immortals...These visions were like flashbacks, even though I never saw it happen or was ever there...Never knew them...This man <em>was<em> a King! His son, Jacobe I assumed, was a Prince...Wow...Then I suddenly felt intense heat...All I could do was stare, watching the scenes unravel before my very eyes...I couldn't move...I couldn't even blink...I saw a father and son fighting...Where? Fighting whom? Then I saw whom...  
>I nearly screamed...The beast was ghastly! Horns, scaly red skin, claws, black eyes...Saliva dripping from its open mouth...And its teeth! Oh God! Does this thing exist? It stood on its hind legs, clawing, biting and snarling as they tried to kill it...Flames erupted all around them...This is...Hell...<br>His father pushed his son away, yelling for him to go through a portal...His son watched on as his father was...Killed...Oh God...Jacobe...He watched his father die before him...I pulled my hand free of the picture and stared dumbly down at it...Thoughts raged through my mind...'_Was he alone because of his fathers' death? Did he feel it was his fault? Was I the one to help him to live with his horrible past? Oh God...Betty was right...'__  
><em>I scrambled out of the room and somehow found the room I was given. I sat on the bed...Shaken...I wondered if he needed me...And if I needed him...

The bow alone cost him a fortune...Made of real black pearl...He had a witch cast a Protective spell over it; So no one could crush it...The bow was magnificent...Shined like new money...Shiny enough to see his own reflection staring back at him. And the string? Woven from white gold...Had her name engraved on the side...And the arrows? Pure gold...The tips were dipped in venomous poison, (whomever she shot, she killed...) She had a bag full of them. It all wasn't poisonous to the rightful owner. So he dare not touch them. He knew she'd be happy...So now he left them in his room and ventured to the shower, wondering if I had calmed...

I couldn't sleep...I worried about my Demon...Wait, had I just called him _my_ demon? Well he was persistent...I give him that...Where was he? I rolled onto my side and gazed out the window at the setting sun...So beautiful...Colorful...Made the sky beautiful colors...I sighed...Hunger racked me, making me shiver with need...I needed blood...Needed him...I sighed and turned over, holding a pillow close to my chest. Part of me wanted to hate him still for what he did to me, but the other part seeked his luring passionate _needing_ touch again...I recalled the night in the woods...How he _'dominated'_ me...Remembering his searing kisses, maddening tongue...Soft pleasing lips...I grew hot...My clothing grew uncomfortably tight around my breasts, aggravating my skin...Especially my breasts...I needed to stop thinking about this tempting demon...  
>But the feel of his hard body above me...Those hard big shoulders...His chest...His biceps...How they bulged with the slightest movements...His abs...Oh, I could '<em>feel'<em> them beneath his taut shirt...His stallion legs and his enormous erection that he presented me...I released a shaky breath...He was gorgeous...Beautiful hair, knee-buckling eyes and a breathtaking smile...I also remembered he had a slight goatee...How I loved that on a man...Looked so good...Made him look even sexier than he already was...I also remembered how he nuzzled my neck with his cheek...Oh! Dear God...

'_He is yours...Love him...'_

I realized the voice, my heart, was right...He was for me and I him...

He arrived at my door after a shower and a long thought. He didn't want to rush me into anything...He wanted my love and forgiveness more than his own existence...H craved it...

_'Take her...Make her yours...'_

Instinct again...He knew it wasn't easy but he wanted to try...Then he thought of the scene in the woods...Her supple skin...Her gasps when he kissed her...The way her body reacted to his...Fit his perfectly...How she tempted him for more...How she tasted...Mouth, neck...Her lush breasts pushing, cushioning his chest...He needed more of that...Of her...Raw passion...He couldn't think straight around her...Adjusting his noticeable raging erection, he knocked on my door...

A knock? He opened the door as I sat up, his eyes meeting mine instantly. I was scorching...Because of what he did to me...He opened the door all the way. My eyes grew wide and indulged themselves on his delectable body...  
>It looked like he had just come from the shower; his hair was wet and tussled...It dripped onto his black...'Muscle shirt!' Sweet Jesus...Those arms...And tattoos? Wow...I wondered what they meant...Why does he have so many? But hey, such a turn on! The way the shirt clung to his huge build...His arms...His chest...I could see how defined it was because of how tight it was against his body...Drooling would be considered an understatement...Lusting being a much better word! My eyes dipped lower...I heard his heart beat increase and my fangs lengthened at will...His eyes grew wide when I licked my parted lips...His penis grew harder by just her lustful gaze...Jesus...<br>As soon as he opened the door and looked inside, she sat up and our eyes met...She looked verra hot...Panting even...He opened the door all the way and stood still as her eyes indulged themselves. He decided to wear a muscle shirt because it was a little warm in the mansion and because he wanted to flaunt a little in front of me. He was doing a good job...Her eyes surveyed his wet tussled hair, his arms, chest and hard abs...Then his erection...God! She made him want to come day and night...His penis grew so hard he almost spent in his (now considerably tight) jeans...She was lovely to look at...Her long curly hair a curly mess about her body, her clothing tight around her...Oh, those plump breasts...How they beckoned him...How he yearned to touch them...Rub them...Taste her nipples...Would she arch her body, wanting more? Grab his head? Thread her lovely fingers through his hair? Oh...He groaned when he glimpsed a sight of her womanhood...Her curls were Chestnut brown too...Christ...And she just licked her lips! He hadn't been with a woman for three hundred years...So you can imagine all the bottled in emotions that raged about within him...She made him..._'Hard'_ for her...Lust _'for'_ her..._'Need'_ her for the rest of his immortal life...

"Good evening, lass..." he said deeply.

His voice made me shiver all over...Made me want him even more...I could make an exception for this gorgeous demon...

"Evening Jacobe..." I said softly.

He smiled...My heart raced...Could he hear it?...

"I have a big surprise for you...But first, are you hungry, lass?"

My eyes grew wide, thinking of the scene earlier..._'He was still offering? When I clearly hurt him?'_

He must've read my thoughts or expression because he softly smiled at me as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Lass, I always want to make you happy...You are my mate...I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry for it...You didn't hurt me by running out of here earlier...I was forcing you to feed when you clearly weren't comfortable with it...I'm sorry for that and crushing your life out in the woods..." he said sincerely.

My heart swelled..._'Wow...Such a nice apology...'_

"Jacobe...Thank you..." I said softly.

He smiled. I blushed. He laughed.

"So...Are you hungry?"

"Yes..."I said softly.

He nodded and lent forth his arm to me. My eyes widened slightly at his urgency. My eyes then spotted a vein that pumped in his arm and my fanged ached. I wondered what his blood would taste like...Would it be the sweetest I'd ever tasted? Like I've been told by other vamps? Hmm...

"Am I always to drink from you?"

"Yes." he said with hesitation.

"Oh...Alright...Can I drink from your neck instead?"

He raised an eyebrow but crawled onto the bed, kneeling beside me. The mattress dipped because of his weight...I slid toward him...Sighs...I am so small...I sighed at the sight of his neck...I slowly drew near and grasped his biceps. His hands grasped my waste, tightening slightly when I bit him.

"Oh...Yes..." he growled, pulling me close.

His large hands moved to my ass and squeezed. I gasped against his neck softly at how his touch sent shocks through me. He inched his hands beneath my skirt and squeezed. The only thing separating me from his large warm hands was the moist fabric of my panties...Oh..._'Moist...'_ I pulled away and moaned softly...My eyes closed and my head leaned back...Dear God...This is the sweetest blood I've ever tasted...Christ...He groaned deeply and kissed my neck. I shivered as he kissed my neck repeatedly, squeezing my nearly bare ass...Grinding his massive erection against my thigh...

_'Yes! She's lovely...So damn lush!'_

He growled...

"Jacobe...Please...Stop..." I said in between pants.

He groaned but slowly, reluctantly let me go. I crawled away, to the end of the bed and sat. I now felt...Easy...Like he could just tempt me with his body and clothing and think that he can just hop into bed with me? Now I'm pissed!

He stayed on his knees but watched me. He panted silently, wondering if I was alright. _'Did I do something wrong?' _he thought. He crawled to me and gently placed a hand on my shoulder. I flinched and stood. I took a few steps then turned. I glared at him.

"So you think you can just hop into bed with me and expect me to give you something in return?"

"Wait! What? No! I just want you to be comfortable, full and get to know my home...That's all..." he said, looking up at me with those eyes.

I didn't want to believe him...But his eyes were honest..._'At least my demon is honest...'_ Wait...

"Demon, you wouldn't lie to me...Would you?"

His expression looked hurt...Oh...My heart hurt...My demon...

"No...I'd never lie to you...I'd never lie to my Queen..."

My eyes grew wide.

"How do you know that I'm your Queen?" I asked curiously.

He sighed and rubbed his neck...Where I'd bitten him...His expression changed from wary to soft, caring...Sighs...We needed each other...

"I have something known as The Instinct in my soul...It told me you were mine the first time I laid my eyes on you...I couldn't and can't lose you...I hate it that you're mad at me now...Did I do something wrong?" he asked, looking up at me again.

I looked at him and silently shook my head silently. "No...You did nothing...Jacobe? There's something I have to tell you..."

"Alright..." he said uneasily.

I sat back down on the bed and we faced each other. I sighed..._'I hope he won't be mad at me...'_ He looked at me, his eyes searching mine. I spoke.

"Earlier today, when I...Ran from you," He winced. I grimaced. "I ran to a door with a golden handle."

His eyes fell..._'Was this...Guilt? If so...Guilt for what?'_

"So...You've seen my father's portrait?"

Gasps! _'He WAS his father!' _

"Yes...I...I know what happened, Jacobe..."

He closed his eyes...A lone tear fell down his cheek...A sharp pain, piercing my heart. He suddenly stood and walked to the darkened window. I saw his reflection...Pure pain...Damn...

_'Go to him...Comfort him...' _

I stood and walked to him. He turned and looked down at me. I looked up at him.

"How do you know?" his voice was cracking.

"I placed my hand on the portrait...Like flashbacks, ones that I've never had, flashed before me..."

He grasped my waist and pulled me close. He buried his face in my hair, holding me tight against him. I hugged him close, my forehead in the crook of his neck.

"I want to help you live with your past...I want to make your life bearable...Happy..."

His arms tightened around me, as in telling me "of course."

"Lass...Yes...I want that so...Like I want you..."

He pulled away and smiled softly. His face was wet, his eyes still having sad tears in them...I softly wiped them away. He bent his head at my touch, closing his eyes. He gently grasped my hands on his.

"Now to that surprise..."

"Awww, do I have to close my eyes?" I whined when he told me to close them.

"Yes you do, lass. Now close 'em."

I sighed and closed them, pouting as a result. He laughed deeply and kissed my cheek softly. My mood brightened immediately...Damn...He does grow on you, doesn't he?...He led me to a room that had a certain feel to it...He stopped and let go of my hand...

"Can I open them now?"

"Yes lass."

I did and gasped...A new crossbow! My God! What was it made of? All black, except for a gold engraving...'_Shadow McGregor.'_ That wasn't my last name...It was his! I'm his Queen...His wife...The string was made of gold? White gold? Dear Lord! And the arrows...Brand new and pure gold! Ooh! Shiny! I'm attracted to shiny things...Wow...He got all of this...For me...My God...

"I'll take it that that gasp means you like them..." he said with a smile.

I turned and flung my arms around him, jumping on him. He laughed and held me against him with his hands on my ass...My arms were around his neck and my legs were wrapped around his waist.

"This all must have cost a fortune." I said, looking into his eyes.

"And the smile and love I receive in return is my fortune...I am happy to make my Queen smile and have her heart filled with joy." he said with a smile.

My heart skipped a beat. Then he frowned and slowly sat down on a soft, my legs on either side of his lap. I placed my hands on his hard chest and looked into his eyes.

"Shadow...I'm so sorry for breaking your bow and arrows...My demon side came out and I had no control over it...I'm so sorry to have made you cry...I'll do whatever it takes to earn your love and forgiveness...And trust..."

"It's alright, hon...I was being a bitch...Which I'm so sorry for...And hon...I forgive you..."

He looked up at me and smiled brightly. He hugged me tightly.

"I will never hurt you again...I love you too much..." he said, softly burying his face in my hair.

This felt so right...Me wrapped in his arms so lovingly...Protectively...I loved it...Maybe I was wrong to treat him so badly earlier...No...I was wrong for treating him badly earlier...I see that this man really loves me and I'm not going to hurt him again...He can't keep being hurt...Especially by the woman he loves...So...

"I love you too..." I said against his shoulder softly.

He tensed and pulled away, looking at me and seeing if I was telling the truth...Truth be told...I was...He stood with me in his arms and walked toward his bedroom. He walked to the window sill and placed me on it. He spread my legs and stood between them. He grasped my face in his large hands and bent, brushing my lips with his in a passionate kiss. As he kissed me, his hand slowly inched up my bare thigh. The thought of him touching me sent desirable shivers through my body...I awaited his touch...So soft his fingers were...Slowly seeking that place that would give us both pleasure beyond belief...  
>His fingers flitted under my skirt, tugging aside the moist fabric of my panties...<em>'Moist'<em>...My Lord...He softly pushed my back against the cool window, sliding one long finger into my moist hot womanhood. I stiffened and grasped his strong biceps.

"Yes!" I gasped.

Jacobe took my shirt off and skirt off, tossing them to the floor. He leaned in and kissed my neck, groaning when I moaned and softly grasped his hard horns. I shivered as he traveled to the other side of my neck, his lips ever so soft. His hands slowly trailed down my sides, softly tracing the frills of my bra. He reached behind me and unhooked my bra. I tensed then grasped his shirt, pulling it over his head after he removed my bra from me. He shivered as the shirt softly brushed his horns. His large warm hands trailed down my body slowly, making me moan...he softly tugged my panties off and tossed them to the floor where my bra lay. He stepped forward again, bombarding me with sensual kisses everywhere.

"Let me down, big guy..." I said softly.

He reluctantly stepped back, letting me down. I slid off of the window sill and slowly kissed down his toned chest. I looked at his chest and abs...My mouth watered as my eyes indulged themselves...And he was all _mine!_ He smirked down at me, knowing what I was doing. He had to admit it; He loved how I looked at him, how my eyes indulged themselves on him...He shivered with excitement...  
>I rolled my tongue over his hard defined stomach. He moaned my name and closed his eyes. I straightened and pulled his belt buckle apart. He opened his eyes and looked down at me, winding his arms around my waist. He pulled me tightly against his hot body. My breasts were smooshed against his hard chest...Skin on skin contact...Lovely...My nipples immediately hardened with such a powerful contact.<br>I pulled his buckle apart and unzipped his fly. I wound my arms around his large waist and fitted my fingers under the waistband of his pants and boxers, pulling them down over his well-muscled ass. They fell to a puddle at his feet. His hard shaft pulsed between my legs, making me want it more and more...I moaned and gently pried his arms from me. I slowly knelt down, kissing my way down his hard body.  
>Keeping my eyes on his, I grasped his engorged shaft in my hands and slowly stroked...Up and down...Moisture seeped through the weeping tip. He groaned lowly, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. I slowly kissed up his hard shaft and back down again, rolling my tongue over the hard crown.<p>

"Put those luscious lips around me, Shadow...Please..." he begged.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Then will you sit upon the bed...For me...Please?" I asked innocently.

He nodded and quickly walked to the bed, sitting down upon its soft edge. I stood and slowly turned. I slowly walked to him, my hips swaying with every step. My hair softly swayed around my naked body. His eyes rested upon my generous breasts and mound. His horns softly glowed, as so did his eyes when they gazed up in my glistening lips. His shaft jumped when I smiled and knelt between his legs.  
>I finally inched my mouth around the weeping crown. He groaned loudly and grasped my hair in his large hands. I rolled my tongue around the smooth crown, loving the spicy yet salty taste of him.<p>

"Oh Shadow.." he moaned, his horns as straight and hard as his shaft.

I slowly inched my mouth further down his shaft. He moaned continuously as I sucked slowly. I knew he wanted to thrust into my mouth or push my mouth further down his hard manhood. But he did no such thing...I quickened my pace, making him gasp and moan. He fell back against the soft covers of the bed and quivered. I looked at the mirror and moaned, the sound making him arch his back. I slowly pulled my mouth from him and smiled, my fangs and lips glistening.

"Look at the mirror...Watch as I make you come..."

His eyes opened and he turned his head, his lustful gaze upon the mirror. He clenched the soft bed sheets with his hands, never taking his eyes off of the woman who was destined to be his...  
>I took him in my mouth again, maneuvering my hair so he could watch. He watched with wide pleasure-laden eyes as my head bobbed on him. I sucked faster, grabbing his tense thighs as I sucked. He came with a roar...<p>

"Shadow! My Queen..." he groaned, tensing everywhere.

I swallowed and licked, a smile playing upon my swollen lips.

I slowly pulled away when he began to shiver. His eyes met mine and I spoke, my fangs lengthening.

"If I am your Queen, you will mark me...Mark your claim...If you are my King, I will mark you...Mark my claim..."

"What do...Where?" he whispered, his horns still straight and hard.

"Here..." I said and bit his manhood.

"Shadow!" he screamed, quickly sitting up.

He embedded his fingers in my hair, his teeth grit together. As I sucked, his head bent and his eyes were shut tightly. He threw his head back and roared as he came again, his muscles tense with the strain and pull of my sucking and his powerful orgasm; This was such a painful yet erotic happening...Then he felt cold...I pulled away and looked up at him. He was clenching the sheets...

"What...Is...This?" he said in between breaths.

"Part of me is always with you...I'm now a part of you."

He tensed then slowly relaxed, the feel of cold...Gone...

"Vampire blood?"

"For me, you are immune to my poison..."

"Poison?" he yelled angrily.

"Yes..." I said softly.

He looked at me and narrowed his eyes. Scared, I backed away and grabbed my clothes. He stood, anger welled within his eyes.

"I give you the best...I give you my home, my gifts...My love and this is how you repay me? Poisoning me?" he yelled.

I scrambled to the door, clothes in hand. He grabbed my arm, squeezing unmercilessly. I cried out.

"I'm not out for revenge...Not out to hurt you...That is how a vampire rectifies their love for their mate..." I whimpered.

"Right...You can't be trusted...Bloodsucker..." He spat the words at me.

I flinched, my heart broken that he would go down that low...I wretched my arm free of his hold, glaring up at him.

"Well, you fell in love (so you say) with this bloodsucker..." I leaned close, on my toes to see at eye level. "That makes you no damn better!" I yelled and flung the door open.

His eyes grew wide at my words. He was baffled yet...Ashamed...He growled and slammed the door, shaking the mansion to its foundations...

I walked into my room with mad tears in my eyes. _'How could he do this to me? Treat me so badly...Like I'm scum...Was a lie that I fell for? Does he love me?...Did he love me?...Or was it all a lie...For nothing...I don't wanna see him again...I don't care...'_ I got dressed, wanting to leave from this place...Wanting to be away from him...Wishing that I never knew him...No good would come of me staying here...

I snuck out of the window at night, falling with poise and landing gracefully. Before he could sense that I was gone, I sprinted forward, my clothing a fading flash within the flooding moonlight...  
>The Devil was watching from a portal in Hell...He laughed evilly at his plan...It would work...Capture the one that the Demon King loves and cherishes, kill him with the pain and worry...<em>Perfect...<em>

_'How could she do this to me?'_ he thought as he paced his study.

Soon after our encounter, he had felt...Different...Inside...Sure he was Immortal, but his body felt...Strange...

He changed into an all black outfit, black socks softly clung to his clean feet. He occasionally wrung his hands, wondering...worrying...I hadn't stepped out of my room for anything...

'_Damn...I love the Vampire...She's mine...'_ he said to himself.

He walked to the staircase, contemplating on how he will approach me. He sighed and grasped the handle and opened the door...A look of pure horror flashed across his face...My God...She's gone!...He roared...

Betty cried out at the thought that crossed her mind. The thought was that Jacobe and I had a fight...I left...He would find out hours later...And the Devil is after the King; So what better revenge than to kidnap Shadow...The one Jacobe was to be with...His Queen...

"Damn...Bon, Shadow's in trouble! We've gotta go! NOW!" Betty said, scrambling from the bed.

Startled, Bon said "But why?"

"No time to explain! Take my hand!"

He did and she traced them to Jacobe's mansion...Where they found the King crazed with fury...

"Jacobe! Listen to me! Shadow- your Queen- is in danger!"

He was furious. He changed into the destructive Demon that lay dormant within him, causing him to destroy everything in his path...And in his path now was Betty...

He bared his fangs at her, snarling madly. Bon changed into a wolf, a huge wolf...He snarled back at Jacobe, silently warning him that if he touches his wife, he's dead...

"Jacobe! Please! She's in danger! The Devil plans on kidnapping her, using the one you love the most against you...Jacobe, if we don't find her in time, the son of a bitch will kill her!" Betty cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He stilled and grew wide eyed at the news. _'The Devil...Harming my Queen? Oh hell no!'_

He saw red. Bon snatched Betty out of the way as Jacobe roared and ran from the mansion, in search of me...His Queen...Bon and Betty followed behind, desperately hoping that it wasn't too late...

I cried...People stared at me because my tears were red...Not clear...NO one bothered me though...Oh, how I missed him...My King...But he hates me...Hates me for what I am...Out of the man I've fallen in love with, he hates me for what I am...

The Devil changed into a handsome Scotsman. He looked at me and smiled inwardly...Target made...

"Lass? What's the matter?" he asked, squatting beside me.

I cringed away, scared of strangers. He looked hurt nut recovered quickly. He outstretched a hand to me and smiled.

"Come, lass. It's cold out here. Let me buy you dinner."

I sniffed and slowly, cautiously took his hand. He pulled me up and helped me into a nearby restaurant...

"We're running in the wrong direction!" Betty cried.

"How the fuck do you know?" Jacobe yelled.

"Because I can talk to her telepathically!...She might respond..."

Jacobe and Bon stopped and looked at her, Jacobe not believing what she closed her eyes and called out to me...

I jumped, wide eyed. The Scotsman raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his amber eyes never leaving mine.

"No-Nothing..." I said and looked out the window.

'_Shadow! Damn it! Answer me!'_ Betty cried.

_'Betty! Help me! I don't know this place and this stranger took me to a restaurant...'_

_'My God...You're in its clutches...'_

_'Who's clutches?'_

_'The Devil's...You know what happened to Jacobe when he was young...The Devil is going to kidnap you and kill you...After making you watch it kill your man...Get outta there!'_

My eyes grew wide and I slowly looked at the Scot. He was browsing the menu the waiter had delivered to us. No...Can't be...

_'No...He can't be...'_

_'Shadow, listen to me...Bet out of there, now! It's a trap! Please listen to me!' _Betty cried telepathically.

I looked at the Scot. He glanced up at me and I saw his true form for a split second...An ugly beast...Like the one I saw in the vision...Red scales everywhere...And the blackest eyes...Horrible sharp horns...  
>My God...I screamed...<p>

Betty's eyes snapped open, focusing on Jacobe.

"Well?" he said impatiently.

"He's got her..." she whispered.

He grew wide eyed. The blood I gave him is mine. I am forever bound to him now. He knew where I was...

"Hold on, baby...I'm comin'..." he said and traced.

Betty hadn't gotten the location, but she recognized the smell of the food. She grabbed Bon's hand and traced...

The Scot smirked. People looked in my direction and whispered amongst themselves. I got up quickly, knocking the chair to the floor in the process. He stood and growled, foam forming around his mouth and teeth. People screamed and ran. I backed into a wall, scared to death...My mind told me to run, but my legs wouldn't budge...Then Jacobe appeared in front of me...My King...

"Shadow!" he cried, hugging me so tightly.

I cried out and hugged him in return, new tears beginning to fall. He pulled away and pushed me behind him. Bon and Betty appeared. Betty screamed, hugging me.  
>Bon and Jacobe stood together...In their true forms...Willing to fight...Willing to kill the serpent...I thought of something then...<p>

"Betty! Jacobe bought me a new bow and arrows! Please trace to the mansion and retrieve them...The arrow heads are deadly...Poisonous enough to kill the Devil!" I cried, my eyes darting from her to my Demon, who engaged in a gruesome battle with the serpent.

"I can't leave you!"

"And I can't lose my Demon! Please Betty!" I cried.

She slowly nodded and closed her eyes, tracing back to the mansion...

All I could do was watch in horror at this battle, fearing for my King, who fought like a madman. Bon bit and clawed, dodging the swipes and blows the Devil threw. I grew proud of Jacobe; He slashed with furious blows, out to kill the one that killed his father...Jacobe severed the serpents arm. It screamed and spit fire...The restaurant quickly went up in flames...I covered my ears as the beast screamed...Betty appeared beside me, out of breath and sweating. She handed me the bow and the bag of arrows and nodded solemnly. I placed one arrow in my bow and poised for a shot...Remember... I. Never. Miss...  
>For a split second, I saw a spot. I pulled the string back and let the arrow go. It sped through the air at lightning speed, plunging into the serpents exposed chest. Everyone stilled, even the beast, and looked at the arrow, shock on their faces. It looked up just as Jacobe beheaded it. I screamed at the sight of it...Black blood everywhere...The beasts' body fell to the floor...Jacobe and Bon both waited and caught their breath, waiting for the beast to arise...It didn't...It was dead...<br>Both men turned and looked at us. We smiled at each other and ran into their arms...

"Why did you leave, lass?" Jacobe asked me when Bon and Betty left for home.

I grew quiet and leaned against a wall in his bedroom, my head and eyes down. He softly grasped my chin and lifted my head up. My eyes met his. He softly rubbed my chin, his other hand was against the wall, next to my temple.

"Why, love?"

"Because you hate what I am..." I said softly, my eyes welling with tears.

"What? No I don't hate what you are...I love it that I fell in love with a beautiful Vampire..." he said, softly running the back of his fingers against my cheek.

I looked up at him, to see if his words were true when my heart stopped...His eyes expressed how he felt about me...Me truly loves me...I smiled then frowned.

"But what about where I bit you?...And the poison?"

He smiled...Shocking me...He gently ran his fingers through my long hair, looking down at me with those beautiful eyes. I shivered.

"I thought it was very...erotic...Turned me on so much..." he growled, his horns beginning to straighten.

I grew wide eyed and closed my legs tightly, moisture now evident. He pulled me into his arms. He grabbed my ass and lifted. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his large waist. He kissed me fiercely, stepping forward into a corner. With me pinned against the wall and his scorching chest, I moaned softly and grasped his horns. He moaned deeply against my lips and shivered. My legs slowly slid down his waist to the floor. I bent my right leg around his and moaned his name as he lifted my shirt from me.  
>He groaned when he saw my frilly black bra. It pushed my breasts up high...He couldn't look away for nothing...With both hands, slightly shaky, I pulled his shirt over his head. I dropped it and went at his jeans. He smirked as I unbuttoned his jeans.<br>I pulled them down and looked at him...My King...All man...All mine...He grasped me with such force they I was crushed between his scorching chest and strong arms. He kissed me roughly, his beard tickling my chin. His tongue dominated mine with such ferocity that had me wobbly at the knees. He moaned lowly...My womanhood throbbed as he ground his hard erection against me. I slowly ran my fingers down his chest, making him shiver, his muscles tensed under my soft touch.  
>He moaned as my hand trailed down between his legs. His boxers were still on. I stood on my toes and and as I moved up, my hand cupped him firmly. We kissed again, a little urgency could be seen with him. I slowly slid my right hand up to the waist band of his boxers and slid it inside. He moaned loudly when I grasped his thick aching shaft. I stopped.<p>

"Keep going..." he moaned between kisses.

"Jacobe..." I moaned as he softly licked my neck.

"Tell me what you want, lass..." he growled, his nose inches away from mine.

His eyes were so intense. They felt like they burned a hole in my soul...And yet they were so...Sensually beautiful...

"You..." I said seductively.

"You've got it..."

He growled and tore my bra and panties off of me...I gasped as he swiftly lifted me into his strong arms. He turned and stepped to the bed, tossing me on top. I giggled as I bounced upon the soft mattress. He smirked and shed his boxers. My laughter ceased as I saw his hard pulsing shaft in the dim light of the room. He walked to the lamp on the bedside table and switched it off.  
>He slowly turned and knelt on the bed. He slowly crawled to me. I smiled up at him. Couldn't wait till his hands, lips and body touched, teased and fused with my body. When he reached me, he placed soft kisses upon my lips, neck and suckled my nipples till they were hard as rocks. I arched my back and grabbed his horns, holding him to me. He groaned and slowly kissed down my stomach and further, coming to rest between my legs. He lifted them and placed them on his broad shoulders, my slick womanhood right in front of him. My breath caught as he glanced up at me lustfully.<br>He quickly buried his face between my legs. I cried out loudly as his tongue ravished me. My legs tightened around his neck and shoulders. I grasped his horns and tugged softly. He groaned against me deeply. I gasped, my back arching further. His tongue slid in and out of me, making me cry out in pleasure...My head leaned into the pillow as my back bowed off the bed, the orgasm ripping through me.

"Jacobe!" I screamed.

He pulled away and pushed a finger into my quivering womanhood, rubbing me to shivers. I screamed for more; my nipples hard buds as he slowly pumped his finger into me. Then he pulled away. I whimpered.

"Do me now..." he said and lay on his back, his greenish caramel eyes watching my every move.

I bent and kissed him, my tongue asking entrance. He granted it and our tongues mated in ecstasy. He embedded his agile fingers within my hair. I kissed his neck and down his ton chest and traced the tattoo on his stomach. He moaned excitedly. I moved down between his legs and cupped his swollen manhood. He jerked and moaned loudly. I slowly stroked up and down. He groaned loudly.

"Almighty, woman...you're gonna be the death of me..."

I smiled and bent, licking his shaft up and down, making him gasp. I traced the crown with my tongue then kissed the weeping tip. He cried out as I sucked him in long hard bobs. He entangled his fingers in my hair. He was long, oh so long, and thick...Couldn't all fit in my mouth...I felt the tip nudge my throat.  
>He growled as my mouth bobbed faster on his manhood. My throat muscles constricted around his swollen shaft, making him scream in pleasure. He edged up on his elbows and watched as I sucked.<p>

"Oh! Heavens!" he moaned as he came, releasing his seed down my throat.

I swallowed it excitedly. I pulled my mouth from him, kissing the tip before ascending to his chest. He flipped me onto my back and smirked when I moaned pleasurably. He pushed a finger into my tight aching crevice again, making me scream in pleasure as I arched my back. He pumped his finger faster into me. I moaned with each pump. I moaned loudly as he continued to finger me, prolonging my orgasm. He retracted his finger and watched on with pleasure as I calmed. The moonlight illuminated the darkened room, illuminating half of his handsome face, the other half enveloped by darkness.  
>His shaft was still hard and swollen as he climbed on top of me. I grasped his face in my hands and spoke.<p>

"Jacobe...Please be gentle...This is my first time in three hundred years..."

His eyes grew wide nut he nodded.

"I will be gentle..."

He grasped his hard shaft and placed it at my wet entrance. He groaned.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you...For this..."

"Yes..."

He slowly moved into me. I tensed, grabbing his slick biceps.

_'Too big...I can't...He's too big...'_

I gasped at his size. He stopped, sweat on his determined brow.

"Did I hurt you?" he ground deeply, his teeth grit.

"No..." I panted. "Keep going..."

He slowly pushed further until he was buried to the hilt inside my compressed womanhood. He groaned at how tight I was, how my sheath squeezed him like a glove...It felt so right...Instinct was right..._'My Queen...'_  
>He looked down at me, his eyes bright green with lust. He slowly pulled out and thrust forward. I gasped and pushed my head into the pillow, my nails digging into his biceps. He threw his head back, growling my name lowly. He placed his hands on the bed next to my shoulders as he pumped rhythmically into me. My head pushed further into the pillow as his thrusts grew harder and faster.<br>The bed shook softly beneath us as fleshed smacked together. He looked down at me with intense eyes. My hair spread about my naked shoulders, my brown eyes darker and my breasts shook as his thrusts grew relentless.

"Oh, oh, Jacobe yes! Yes! Jacobe!" I cried, clutching his biceps.

He moaned at how wet and tight I was, growling sensually. He suddenly stopped. I whined and dug my nails into his biceps. He shivered but remained still...He considered nail marks and scratches trophies...He was good...

"Remember how you said that when I come, you'll mark me?"

My eyes grew wide and I nodded.

"Well, when you come, I'll mark you..." he growled, a playful smirk upon his lovely lips.

"Jacobe...What-What will you do to me?"

"Everything..." he growled deeply in my ear.

I shivered and gasped as he thrust hard and fast into me. I screamed at his relentless assault on my womanhood.

"You are my Queen...Forever mine...I will mark my claim..."

I shivered. He thrust forward...Hard...I screamed...Then he bit me. I screamed again and scratched his back, my screams in ecstasy...He groaned and released my neck, licking the mark. My fangs lengthened and I turned my head and bit his neck.

"YES!" he yelled as I clung to him, sucking and crying for more.

I pulled away, my head thrashing back. My damp hair softly whipped my cheeks. He continued to thrust, my head leaned further into the pillow and I screamed as another orgasm gripped me. He captured my cries with his lustful lips as he thrust. I grabbed his slick biceps in a death grip. He came himself, growling loudly as my womanhood tightened unmercilessly around his large penis.  
>He pulled himself from me; both of us breathing heavily. He fell on the bed next to me, exhausted. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my damp forehead.<p>

"I love you, Shadow...My Queen..."

"I love you too, Jacobe...My King..."

To be continued...

_It was written that I would love you__  
><em>From the moment I opened my eyes<em>  
><em>And the morning when I first saw you<em>  
><em>Gave me life under calico skies<em>_

_I will hold you for as long as you like__  
><em>I will hold you for the rest of my life<em>_

_Always looking for ways to love you__  
><em>Never failing to fight at your side<em>  
><em>While the angels of love protect us<em>  
><em>From the innermost secrets we hide<em>_

_I will hold you for as long as you like__  
><em>I will hold you for the rest of my life<em>_

_Long live all of us crazy soldiers__  
><em>Who were born under calico skies<em>  
><em>May we never be called to handle<em>  
><em>All the weapons of war we despise<em>_

_I'll hold you for as long as you like__  
><em>I'll hold you for the rest of my life<em>  
><em>I'll hold you for as long as you like<em>  
><em>I'll love you for the rest of my life<em>  
><em>For the rest of my life...<em>_

Artist: Paul McCartney  
>Album: Flaming Pie<p> 


End file.
